fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
Pandora is the fifth moon of the giant Polyp emus in the universe, which is the closest star to the sun. It had been discovered by the first interstellar expedition in 2012, and is the most splendid thing has ever happened to the human care. Pandora is filled with mysterious, primal and terrified compare to Earth. Section heading The terrains on Pandora are somewhat unique from one place to another. There is a different clan in each terrain region. The human race has settled in the jungle region which is also home to the Omaticaya clan. And there are various ecosystems within each region. Quite frankly, the wild life, such as the banshee, is alike. It also appears that floating mountains are not just isolated to the jungle region, but spread all over Pandora. These different terrains are identified as oceans, mountains, plains (savanna), and jungles. Like on Earth, the forests of Pandora contain a wide diversity of fauna and flora. It had full of bioluminescent life that glows in shades of green, blue, violet and indigo during the night.. These are just a small part of the giant neural network that covers Pandora. Pandora receives mostly light from the sun. Therefore, night-time is never dark during half of the Pandoran year. Pandora looks like a luxurious paradise by Earth standards during the day. But at night, all the living things on the planet present such bioluminescent qualities in various shades of purple, blue and green. This possibly explains the blue skin color of the native called Na’vi, which likely provides a better camouflage for them at night. The atmosphere on Pandora is a mixture of nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, xenon, methane, and hydrogen sulfide and is a little denser more than the atmosphere on Earth due to the higher Xenon: a colorless, odorless and heavy substance. The higher amount of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere also makes it extremely fatal to human beings. Section heading Even though Pandora is almost as large as Earth, it is only a moon of the giant Polyphemus, which has thirteen other moons. However, due to the smaller size, it has a lower gravity than Earth's. Due to lower gravity, all creatures on Pandora are six-legged, hexapod, although the Na'vi is alike humans and have only two legs, somewhat similar to Earth's animals, but on a bigger scale. Dire horse is one of the creatures on Pandora with gray-skin color rides by the Na’vi when hunting. They also ride colorful banshees to hunt in the air. In the canopy below, all exotic and deadly animals are: vicious packs of viper wolves, thick skinned hammerhead called titanotheres and the most terrifying creature of all, the thanator. Other than the green color which the trees on Pandora resemble those on Earth. They also have the familiar branches, trunks and leaves due to the difference in gravity. It is known that the plant and tree life of Pandora have formed electrochemical connections deep down between their roots and act as effective neurons which create a planet “brain”, which is known to the Na'vi as Eywa. By Quan Tu